Prank with R5!
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: *Sequel to Truth or Dare with R5!* Hello! Here's a sequel! You can prank them anything! The example is inside and so the summary at end of chapter. So please reviews your ideas! Have fun! :D Pairing names: Raura,Rikessa,Relsea (Rocky and Kelsea) Rella (Ryland and Bella throne) And maybe there will be more pairing shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here are the sequel! Here's the example below. Enjoy!**

Kelsea: "Welcome back everyone! And if some of you guys are new here. Then welcome to my 'Prank with R5!''

Audience: *Cheer and claps*

Ross: "Ok before we get started i wanna see who yo- *Get cut off by Kelsea/R4*

Kelsea/R4: "NO!''

Ross: "okay! gee z, tough crowd *Cross arms and pout*

Kelsea: "Anyway. Now here's what you guys gonna do for prank. So here is my example. *Clear throat* "Ross. I want you you to prank call Calum *Smile*''

Ross: "Okay. *Call Calum*.

Kelsea: "Now. While the phone ring. We're gonna turn on the t.v. and watch Calum to see his reaction. *Turn on t.v. and watch Calum answering the phone*

Calum: "Hello?''

Ross: *Talk in girl voice* "Um hi do you know where's my pizza is? it was on my table but now is not''

Calum: "You ate it maybe?''

Ross: "*Gasps!* You were spying on me!?''

Calum: "What!? No i wasn't! I was just guessing! *Eyes widen*

Everyone: *Hold laughter*

Ross:*Try not to laugh* "HOW DARE YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! I'M CALLING THE COP! *Hung up*''

Calum: *Gasp. Look at phone and hang up. Panicking*

Kelsea: *Pause the screen*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Rydel: "Haha! Omg did you guys see his face?''

Riker: "Hhahaha! Yea! That was hilarious!''

Ratliff: "Nice one dude! *Giving Ross a high five*

Rocky: "Ha! Yea nice one man! *Give Ross high five*

Kelsea: *Laughing* "Alright. We better call Calum and tell him it was a prank"

Ross: *Call Calum*

Kelsea: *Un pause the screen*

Calum: *Answer* "If this is a cop! I swear i wasn't spying*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Ross: "Dude is me Ross!''

Calum: "Oh hey man, what sup!?''

Ross: "Nothing much but i just wanna tell you that um when a girl called you. Well that was me. I was just prank calling you. And you're on camera from Prank with R5!. Wave to camera!''

Calum: *Laughing* "Really man! You almost gave me a heart attack! Hello everyone! *Smile wave to audience*

Audience: *Wave back*

Kelsea: "Hi there! Well we'll let you go. Bye!''

Calum: "Bye! *Hang up*

Kelsea: *Turn of T.V.* "Okay. So that how we gonna do for prank with R5. So please reviews for your pranks ideas! Michelle is still here and will read your reviews. So we'll be right back! Bye!''

Riker: "When is Laura and Vanessa coming back?''

Kelsea: "Soon" *Walk backstage*

Riker: "YES!'' *Run backstage*

**There your example! You can have them prank call, prank at fast food places, prank at the mall, prank outside like at park, Or you can have them prank each other like if you want Rydel prank them or anybody. But that mean Michelle have to let me know first before she read it. Like let say if you want Rydel prank them something. I'm gonna bring Rydel to my studio room and tell her your prank idea. Okay? So yea. You can have them pranks ANYTHING! Well start reviewing and have fun! :D**

**Kelsea:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna: Hey everyone! Welcome back to 'Prank with R5!'. It's me, Anna, aka R5-is-so-amazing on Fanfiction. Kelsea's on vacation so I'll be taking over for a little!

Audience: *cheers*

Anna: *turns to R5* Okay, before we get started, I just wanted to say I love you guys.

R5: Thanks!

Anna: Okay. So let's get some romance onstage!

Audience: *cheers and screams*

Anna: So, Ross, how's Laura?

Ross: She's doing great! Man, I wish she was here right now.

Anna: *smirks* That's interesting. How about you, Riker? How's Vannessa?

Riker: She's the best. I love her so much. *turns to the camera* If you're watching this, I love you.

Audience: Aww!

Anna: No need to turn to the camera for that, because, please welcome LAURA AND VANESSA MARANO!

Laura and Vanessa: *walk onstage*

Ross and Riker: *eyes widen*

Ross: Laura!

Riker: Vanessa!

Laura: Ross! *runs to Ross*

Vannessa: *Runs to Riker*

Audience: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Raura: *kiss*

Rikessa: *kiss*

Audience: *Screams and cheers*

Raura and Rikessa: *break apart*

Anna: Okay. Now, Michelle has a dare from R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx.

Michelle: Alright, Ryland, leave.

Ryland: *confused* What?

Michelle: Go backstage or something, you just can't hear this.

Ryland: Fine. *goes backstage*

Michelle: Okay, Bella, come onstage.

Bella: *walks onstage*

Michelle: Okay, the dare is to prank Ryland into thinking you're in love with Rocky.

Bella: Okay.

Anna: Ryland, you can come back now!

Ryland: *walks back onstage and sees Bella* Hey Bella. *sits down leaving space for Bella next to him.

Bella: Hey. *sits down next to Rocky*

Ryland: *frowns*

Bella: *smiles* So, Rocky. How are you today?

Rocky: *smiles* I'm doing great. What about you?

Bella: I'm feeling awesome. Especially after seeing you.

Ryland: *glares at Rocky*

Rocky: Aw... that's so nice. *hugs Bella*

Bella: *looks at Ryland while hugging Rocky*

Ryland: *get's jealous*

R5 (except Rocky and Ryland), Anna, and Michelle: *trying not to laugh*

Ryland: Rocky! Get off my girlfriend!

Rocky and Bella: *stop hugging and laugh*

Everyone else: *starts to laugh*

Anna: Ryland, relax. It was just a dare. The dare was for Bella to prank you into thinking she was in love with Rocky.

Ryland: *pouts* That wasn't very nice...

Bella: Aww. Come here. *Runs to Ryland and kisses him*

Rella: *kiss*

Audience: *cheers*

Ryland: Okay, I love this dare now.

Anna: Yay! Glad everything turned out well. Now, our next dare.

Michelle: Okay, now, the guys are gonna have to leave.

Ryland: Again?

Audience: *Laughs*

Michelle *giggles* Yes. Sorry, Ryland.

Guys: *go backstage*

Michelle: Okay, I think the girls will have a good time with this one. Here's a dare from AwesomeAbbyLikesMusic. The dare is for all the girls to prank the boys. The prank is to pie them and then pour spaghetti,chicken guts, feathers and muffins on them.

Audience: *laughs*

Michelle: *walks backstage and comes back with boxes* Here are the supplies. Everyone grab a pie. Then, after you pie one of the guys, grab some spaghetti, chicken guts, feathers, and muffins and just attack!

Girls: *grab a pie*

Anna: Everyone ready?

Girls: *nod*

Anna: Alright! Guys! Come back!

Guys: *walk back onstage*

Laura: *runs to Ross and smashes the pie in Ross's face*

Vanessa: *does the same as Laura but to Riker*

Bella: *does the same to Ryland*

Rydel: *does the same to Ratliff*

Anna and Michelle: *does the same to Rocky*

Girls: *grab spaghetti, chicken guts, feathers, and muffins and throws them at the guys*

Anna: Well that was a fun dare.

Guys: *glares at the girls*

Riker: Yeah, fun for the girls.

Girls: Sorry...

Ratliff: *smirks* I think it's time for a little revenge. Don't cha think? Hey, Rydel. Do you want a hug?

Rydel: No, I'm good for now.

Ratliff: Too late. *runs towards Rydel*

Rydel: *runs away*

Ratliff: *eventually catches Rydel*

Rydel: Thanks Ratliff. *rolls her eyes*

Ross: *walks up behind Laura and hugs her from behind*

Laura: Ross!

Riker: *runs towards Vanessa*

Vanessa: *runs away*

Ryland: *chases Bella*

Rocky: *hugs Michelle and Anna from behind*

Riker: *catches Vanessa*

Ryland: *catches Bella*

Anna: Well, we're all even now. You guys happy?

Guy: Yep.

Anna: *rolls eyes* Anyway, that's all for now. Keep reviewing with your pranks for R5! Bye!

R5: Bye!

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Sorry if it's not as good as when YayMusicalCupcake writes it, but I tried. :) So keep reviewing with your pranks! Keep in mind you can have them be pranked anywhere and anything! So review with your ideas! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm back! Miss me? :P Lol here you go!**

Kelsea: Guess who's back!? *Smile*

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Rocky: Kelsea! I miss you! *Hug her*

Kelsea: I miss you too! *Hug back*

Michelle: Welcome back Kelsea! Ok, we have only 2 pranks today.

Kelsea: Ok let hear it!

Michelle: Well, Laura should go wait in backstage. ..

Laura: Why?...

Kelsea: Umm, you know..I think I left my water bottle in my dressing room. Can you go get it for me please?

Laura: Sure *Smile. Walk backstage*

Kelsea: *See her walking backstage. Turn to Michelle* Ok what's the prank?

Michelle: The prank is from asolove to have Ross prank Laura that he likes someone else.

Ross: Um, I don't think I can do that *Chuckle nervously*

Kelsea: Sure you can!

Laura: Hey Kelsea. It's not In your dressing room. But I got you new one tho *Smile*

Kelsea: Thanks *Smile* And Ross has something to say to you.

Laura: Oh ok. What it is Ross? *Smile*

Ross: I likes someone else...

Laura: *Shock* What?

Everyone: *Holds laughter*

Laura: *Cross arms* Who is she?

Rydel/Kelsea: *Laughing*

Ross: Prank ya! *laugh nervously*

Laura: *Get upset and leaves*

Ross: Oh come on baby! Laura wait! *chase after her*

Laura: *Run outside crying*

Ross: Laura!

Laura: Leave me alone! *Cry*

Ross: *Sigh* Laura, it wasn't my idea. It was the review from asolove. Beside, I would never hurt you like that. Because you're only my true love. You're the one that I've been looking for. I love you so much Laura. *Stroke her hair*

Laura: *Smile* I love you too.

Raura: *Kisses*

Everyone: *Watching them on t.v.* Awwww!

Raura: *Walk on stage holding hand*

Kelsea: *Squealing* RAURA FEELS!

Raura fans: *Fangirling*

Raura: *Blushes*

Kelsea: Okay next!?

Michelle: Our last prank is from SarahBearlovesR5. Boys should go wait in backstage.

Boys: Again!?

Michelle: Yup.

Kelsea: Sorry boys *Shrugs*

Boys: *Sigh. Walk backstage*

Girls: What's the prank?

Michelle: Ok she want you girls to get them back since boys hug you after pies prank.

Girls: Okay!

Kelsea: Okay. So, here what we're gonna do. We're gonna dress them up with girl dresses, make up and hair style! *smile*

Girls: *Giggles* Sound like a plan!

Kelsea: K you each get your boys and I'll get Rocky.

Kelsea: Oh boys!

Boys: *Walk back on stage* yes?

Kelsea: Come sit please.

Boys: *Sits*

Kelsea: *Mouth to girls 'Now'*

Bella: *Put make up on, pink dress and pink head band on Ryland*

Laura: *Does the same*

Rydel: *Does the same*

Vanessa: *Does the same*

Kelsea: *Do the same while giggling*

Boys: *Glare at them*

Girls: *Laughing*

Boys: Really?

Girls: Yup, for the pay back of what you did after pies prank!

Boys: *Rolls eyes*

Riker: Wait a minute. How do you know, Kelsea?

Kelsea: Cause I told my friend Anna how I did to the reviews so I know of what gonna happen.

Riker: Oh...

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: Well that all we have today guys! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!

**What ya think? And i think the next chapter gonna be last one. Cuz i'm working on my new story "Kidnapped" And other story with my fanfiction friend R5-is-so-amazing. So after the last chapter, i'm gonna focus on my other stories. So yea...Review your last ideas! Bye!**

**Kelsea:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry if you think this is update but i promise i will soon! But i wanna make new stories but i need your guy's vote. Which stories do you want me to write?**

**1. Rikdel or Rydellington? (Riker and Rydel): Rydel and Ratliff been dating since 2 months. But when Ratliff came over and spend time with Rydel. Riker see them cuddling and kissing. Somehow he seem jealous. Does he likes Rydel? What's Rydel gonna do? Will she choose Riker or Ratliff?**

**2. Rocky's girl: During R5 concert performance. Rocky sees a beautiful girl name Kelsea. He ask her to go on a date but one problem. Kelsea has a boyfriend. Will Rocky try to win her heart or stay heart broken?**

**3. Ryland's bully: Ryland is being bully in school. He never told anyone. Not even his teachers,principal,friends or even his family. But next day when Ross come home from the A&A set. He saw a blood on the floor in front of the stairs and all through upstairs and here he saw Ryland sitting on ground with blood on his arms and black eye. Will Ross able to help?**

**4. Rikessa story: Riker and Vanessa been dating since 3 weeks. But next day when Vanessa went to meet him at the beach. She saw him making out with other girl. Will Riker try to win Vanessa back or is Rikessa long gone apart forever? **

**5. Riker's lost memory: Riker was on his way home from glee. But...he got into a serious car accident and hit his head hard. He was Rush to the hospital by the ambulance. Thank god he ok. His family came to see him. But one problem. He can't remember his only baby sister. What will Rydel do? Try to get his memory back or will she just give up.**

**Please vote! And yes i'll be updating prank with R5 soon! Bye! Don't forget to vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy :)**

Kelsea: And we are back!

Audience: *Clapping*

Kelsea: Alright Michelle, are there any reviewers? *Smile*

Michelle: Yes we do! The first one that is from AusllyForeverTogether. So, boys should go wait in the backstage...again..

Boys: *Stand up* WHAT?

Kelsea: Sorry boys. So, go.

Boys: *Sigh. Walk to backstage*

Michelle: Ok girls. You guys are gonna prank on boys. So, she want you guys to Put one piece of bubble gum in the middle of a paper plate, do this for each of the boys(So literally just get out like 5 plates and put on piece of bubble gum in the middle). Then on top of the bubble gum, put a large mound of whipped cream so there is like half a foot of whipped cream over the bubble gum. Then put the plates on the table, make the girls tie the boys hands behind their backs, and make the boys try to find the bubble gum with just their face. Once they find it they have to be the first to blow a bubble with it. You girls got it?

Girls: Yea! Let's do it! *Giggles*

Kelsea: Ok! Here's a supplies *Smile while giving them a supplies*

Girls: *Grabs 5 plates,whipped cream and gums. Then set it on table*

Kelsea: Okay boys you may come out now! *Run to in front of audience* Guys ready? *Whisper and squeal*

Audience: *Nods*

Boys: *Walk on stage*

Kelsea: Okay boys. Please have a seat at the table.

Girls: *Hold laughters while tie the boys hands*

Ross: Uhh what are you girls doing?

Laura: Nothing

Kelsea: Nothing at allllll! *Smirk*

Kelsea: Ok boys you have to find a bubble gum with your mouth. And who ever first one got it, you blow it.

Rydel: Alright on your mark, get set, go!

Boys: *Find bubble gum*

Audience: *Cheering*

Kelsea: 15 seconds. Hurry up boys!

Ratliff: Got it! *Blow gum*

Audience: WOOOOOOO *Clapping*

Kelsea: And we have a winner!*Clapping*

Boys except Ratliff: *Groans*

Ratliff: Yes! What do i get? *Smile*

Girls/Michelle: *Giggles*

Ratliff: W-what so funny?

Girls: Prank ya! *Laughing*

Boys: What!?

Girls: *High five each other*

Kelsea: Ok Michelle what's our next pranks?

Michelle: Um Kelsea, can you go backstage and see if my earring on the table? I thought i left it there.

Kelsea: Sure *Smile while walking backstage*

Riker: Alright what's going on? *Raise eyebrow*

Rocky: Yea what are you doing to my girlfriend?

Michelle: *Whisper* Ok this prank is from AwesomeAbbyLikesMusic and she want boys to only saying "Waffles." For 24 hours *Smile*

Ross: So she saying like until tomorrow?

Michelle: I believe so.

Boys: Alright

Kelsea: *Walk back in* I can't find it.

Michelle: Oh that too bad. Eh i'll find it later. Well anyway that all the pranks we have now.

Kelsea: Okay! Well we only have 10 minutes left. So why don't we ask you guys questions? *Smile*

Girls: Okay!

Boys: Waffle

Kelsea: Huh?

Bella: They're just thinking about food *Rolls eyes*

Kelsea: O-kay... Well let start with Riker. Any new songs coming out?

Riker: Waffle

Kelsea: You're writing a song about waffle?

Audience: *Laughing*

Girls/Michelle: *Hold laughters*

Riker: Waffle

Kelsea: ...Um next question...Uh Rocky, if you make a movie. What will be about?

Rocky: Waffle

Kelsea: Um Ratliff?

Ratliff: Waffle

Kelsea: Ross?

Ross: Waffle

Kelsea: Ryland?

Ryland: Waffle.

Kelsea: ...I'm gonna...Go get water...*Leaves*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Ross: This is awesome!

Rocky: You mean...ROSSOME! *Give Ross high five*

Michelle: *Laugh* Alright everybody. We'll be right back with more reviewers! Remember...*Whispers* Waffle thing still going on after break *Wink. Smiling* Bye!

**Reviews! Bye :)**

**Kelsea:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I was thinking that (We can still do prank) But you guys can ask them a questions or dare them something. Anything u want :) Enjoy!**

Kelsea: And we are back!

Audience: *Clapping*

Kelsea: How are you guys doing so far? Did you guys have fun being here? *Smile to R5, Ryland and Bella*

Girls: yea!

Boys: Waffle

Kelsea: Ok what's with 'Waffle' thing?

Boys: *Look at each other then back to Kelsea* Waffle *Shrugs*

Kelsea: O-kay. Uh Michelle what's our next prank we have?

Michelle: Girls go wait in backstage please

Girls: *Walk to backstage*

Michelle: Ok our next prank is from R5RauraAuslly29. She want the boys to prank the girls by them fighting with the cast of Kickin' it

Kelsea: Okay! Boys ready?

Boys: Waffle! *Smiles*

Kelsea: Seriously? *Glare at them*

Michelle: Okay girls you may come on out here now!

Girls: *Walk on stage but jumps by cast of kickin it jump on stage*

Kickin cast: *Fighting with the boys*

Boys: *Kicking,punching and throw them in backstage*

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOO! *Clapping*

Boys: *Vows*

Girls: Um...

Laura: Why we're you guys fighting with them?

Kelsea: Prank ya! It was a prank *Laughing*

Boys: *Silence laughing*

Kelsea: Okay next please!

Michelle: That it *Smile*

Kelsea: Okay! But we have 30 mins left. So why don't we ask you guys questions. But let me go first *Smile but turn into serious face* Why are you boys kept saying waffle?

Boys: *Look at Michelle*

Michelle: *Silence*

Boys: *Look at Kelsea* Waffle *Nods*

Kelsea: *Sigh angrily* Okay let ask Rydel a question. Rydel, What's your favorite thing to do? *Smile*

Rydel: Listen to our songs,talk to my friends and family *Smile*

Kelsea: Okay *Smile* Rocky, what's your favorite thing to do?

Rocky: Waffle

Kelsea: Ryland?

Ryland: Waffle

Kelsea: Ratliff?

Ratliff: Waffle

Kelsea: Riker...?

Riker: Waffle

Kelsea: Ross? *Getting annoyed*

Ross: W-W-Wa-Okay it a prank from lastnight!

Boys: Oh come on man! Thank alot!

Ratliff: Way it go man *Smack him in the back of his head*

Ross: Geez. I just gave up okay? *Glare at him*

Ratliff: *Roll eyes*

Kelsea: Well...Okay...Well let move on shall we..?

Rocky: You're not mad are you?

Kelsea: Me mad!? No! Why should i be mad at my favorite band? *Laughing*

Michelle: Kelsea we have 15 minute left.

Kelsea: Okay next questions. Riker i dare you to run around in your's boxer and sing Crazy 4 u.

Riker: *Run around singing crazy 4 u*

Kelsea: Okay Ross what's your biggest dream?

Ross: My biggest dream that is to see my fans and performing in new york city.

Kelsea: Ok. Well look like we're out of time! Bye see you next time!

**Reviews! Remember to reviews your dares,questions and pranks! Anything u want :) Bye! Oh and i will try update Rydel's biggest mistake. I don't know when but i'll try! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kelsea: Welcome back!

Audience: *Clapping*

Ross: Hey before we start. I wanna know wh-

Riker: SHUT UP ROSS! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU SAYING ''Who you think''! JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY!

Ross: Geez. Someone in a cranky mood today.

Riker: *Glare at him*

Kelsea: Can i start now?

Riker/Ross: Yes.

Kelsea: Thanks! Now Michelle, what's our next prank?

Michelle: Our next prank is from rydelellington. He or she want the couples to kiss.

Couples: Okay!

Kelsea: Okay but first boys, i want you guys to cover your ears and say 'LALALALALALALA' until says stop ok?

Boys: *Covers ears and saying 'LALALALA'*

Kelsea: Okay girls. While we kiss our couples. We're gonna prank them by shoving the pies on the back of their's heads.

Girls:Okay.

Kelsea: Ok boys stop.

Boys: *Stops*

Michelle: Now. She or he want you guys to kiss. Go! *Holding laughter*

Couples: *Kisses*

Girls: *Holds up the pies and shove it on the back of theirs heads.*

Boys: Gah!

Girls: *Laughing* Prank ya!

Boys: *Glares at them*

Rydel: Aww come on Rat. You can't stay mad at me *Puppy face*

Ratliff: *Chuckle* Of course i can't Delly. *Kiss her*

Relsea: *Kisses*

Rikessa: *Kisses*

Rella: *Kisses*

Raura: *Kisses*

Audience: Awwww!

Michelle: Okay next is a question from SarahBearlovesR5. She want to know what 3 items they would bring with them if they were trapped on a island *Smile*

Rydel: My HelloKitty blankie,my phone and my ipod!

Riker: My guitar,my phone and my book! *Smile*

Rocky: Same with Riker!

Ratliff: My phone and my drum sticks! Oh and my teddy bear!

Ross: *Laughing hard*

Ratliff: What?

Rocky: Dude you sleep with your teddy bear?

Ratliff: So?

Ross: So i'm guessing you're afraid of the dark? *Laughing*

Ratliff: Why are you afraid of bugs!? *Glares*

Ross: Ohh touch'e!

Ratliff: *Rolls eyes*

Kelsea: Anyway...What about you Ross?

Ross: My phone,guitar and my swim trunk incase if their lake there!

Rocky: Dude! Of course there gonna be the lake there! That why is called island!

Ross: But you'll never know *Wiggle eyebrow while dragging saying 'ow' sound*

Rocky: *Rolls eyes*

Kelsea: Ryland?

Ryland: My phone,Dj set and my laptop

Kelsea: Okay! Next please!

Michelle: We have a darefrom 'Guest'. The guest dare Ross and Laura to act out here comes forever while singing it.

Raura: *Acting out while singing*

Kelsea: Okay! Thanks guys! Anymore?

Michelle: Nope that it!

Kelsea: Ok well we have 30 mins left. Let ask you guys questions! Rocky, if you weren't in R5 band. What job would you take?

Rocky: Then i would be a coach of Cardinal football team *Smile*

Kelsea: Riker?

Riker: I would be a skateboarder *Winks at girls*

Fangirls: AAAHHH!

Vanessa: Ahem *Cross arms glaring at him*

Riker: *Hears Vanessa. Eyes widen* I mean...I love you baby girl *Putting around Vanessa and kiss her*

Vanessa: mmhm

Kelsea: *Holds laughters* Rydel?

Rydel: I would be a dance teacher. *Smile*

Ratliff: A beautiful dance teacher *Smiling*

Rydel: *Blush*

Everyone: Awwwww!

Kelsea: Aww that's so sweet! What about you Ratliff? *Smile*

Ratliff: I would DEFIANTLY be a cooker! Cause i LOVE to cook! *Air punch*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: Okay thanks for your answers! Okay that it everybody! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!

*Backstage*

Rydellington: *Kisses*

Riker: Hey love birds!

Rydellington: *Pull away*

Rydel: Really Riker?!

Riker: Sorry sis *Shrugs*

Rydel: *Rolls eyes*

?: RIKER?

?:RATLIFF?

Ratliff/Riker: *Turn around and get eyes widens* WHAT YOU GIRLS DOING HERE?

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! Who you think it is? We'll find out next time! Bye!**

**Kelsea:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! **

Riker: Nicole!?

Ratliff: Kelly?!

Kelly: Omg Ratliff i miss you so much! *Hug him*

Nicole: Oh Riker! *Hug him*

Riker: Okay what are you girls doing here?

Nicole: *Sigh* Look Riker. I feel bad of what i've done. Will you please forgive me? I really need you!

Riker: I'm sorry but...i'm engaged now.

Nicole: Oh...Who is she?

Riker: Vanessa...

Nicole: Oh...Can i se-

Michelle: R5 and everyone! Get on stage now!

Riker: I'm sorry ut i got to go *Run on stage*

Ratliff: Look Kelly but i got to go. *Run on stage*

Kelly: *Cross arms*

Nicole: Mad?

Kelly: Mhmm.

Nicole: Tell me about it.

Nicole/Kelly: *Sigh*

*On stage*

Kelsea: *Look at time* Where are they!? *To Michelle*

Michelle: They were on there way over here.

Bella: *Walk on stage* Hey kelsea, i'm sorry but i've got to go cause of my interview at Radio Disney. So it was nice hanging out with you guys! *Smile*

Audience: WOOOOOO!

Kelsea: Bye!

R5/Ryland: We're here!

Maranos sisters: So are we!

Kelsea: Okay let's get started!

Michelle: Okay our next review is from SunshineRainbow. She wrote: Set up a box and find a person with really smelly feet t sit in there. Cut out to holes where their legs should be and put their legs there. Move the box close to them but not close enough so that the feet can touch their faces. Ask them some questions and for everyone they get wrong move the box closer to them. If they get enough wrong the feet will end up touching their faces and then they have to sit like that for and hour.

Boys: LET THE GIRLS DO IT!

Girls: EWW NO WAY!

Kelsea: Sorry but i wanna see the boys do it.

Boys: Aww man!

Girls: *Giggles*

Kelsea: Ok boys,please come sit here *Point to the chairs*

Boys: *Sit*

Kelsea: Okay first question is go to Ryland! What's Rydel favorite color?

Ryland: Pink!

Kelsea: Correct! Ross, who won a competition of twerking here?

Ross: ME

Kelsea: Wrong!

Ross: WHAT?

Smelly feet: *Move closer*

Kelsea: Okay Rocky. Name one thing you to do at movie theater?

Rocky: SILENT YOUR PHONE *Pointing at Kelsea*

Kelsea: CORRECT

Riker: Okay why are you giving us a easy question?

Kelsea: Because i'm the doing the easiest to hardest.

Girls: *Laughing their's heads off*

Boys: *Glares at girls*

Girls: *Stop and looking down*

Kelsea: Okay now time for hardest!

Boys: WHAT?

Riker: But we just barely doing the easy one.

Kelsea: You complain about why i'm doing the easy,so i'm doing the hardest!

Audience: Ohhhhhhh! *Laughing*

Girls: *Giggles*

Ross: Way it go Riker! *Hit Riker the back of his head*

Riker: OW! *Glare at Ross*

Kelsea: Ok next question go to Ratliff. In first chapter from my first story. What dare did i want Rocky to do?

Ratliff: Um...Rocky?

Kelsea: Correct!

Ratliff: YES. WHOO.

Kelsea: Okay Riker. Name 3 things that Rydel said she would bring to island.

Riker: Uh Ipod,Blanket aand um...Water?

Kelsea: 2 RIGHT AND 1 WRONG. The correct answer is her cell phone!

Riker: Dang it!

Smelly feet: *Move closer to him*

Riker: *Digust face* Ugh. I can smell it from here!

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: Okay now back to Ross. Ross, what's Ryland favorite thing to do?

Ross: Easy. Being on ipad.

Kelsea: WRONG

Ross: WHAT?

Kelsea: The correct answer is the dj! WE HAVE A WINNER IS RIKER ROCKY RYLAND AND RATLIFF! BRING THE FEET CLOSER TO ROSS'S FACE.

Ross: No please don't! I upmh!

Smelly feet: *Rub his face*

Everyone: Ewwwwwwww! *Laughing*

Kelsea: Congratulation guys! Alright let get this smelly feet backstage and boys go back to your seats please!

Boys: *Sits*

Kelsea: Okay Michelle,are there more?

Michelle: Nope that it!

Kelsea: Okay well we're gonna have R5 perform a song for you guys!

Audience: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH R5 R5 R5 R5!

R5: *Plays*

I was blown away,  
Busy disappearing 'til I saw your face  
In the shadows fearing,  
Now I can't escape,  
The forcefield that we're in got me lightyears away,  
So out of space,  
Without a trace,

Baby we're going, Baby we're going,  
C'mon,  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Burning air,  
You lit a fire, feel like millionairs,  
Backtop to tires let's get outta here.  
And you make it brighter, when you can't see the road,  
where does this go?  
God only knows.

Baby we're going, Baby we're going,  
C'mon,  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

I'm a light,  
You're the bomb,  
We're together!

I'm the pop,  
You're the rock,  
We're together!

I'm the write,  
You're the song,  
We're together!

Yeah, together, yeah.

Lightyears away,  
So outta space,  
Without a trace.

Baby we're going, Baby we're going,  
C'mon.

We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Riker: Thank you! Last song Rydel wanna sing her song for you guys!

Audience: WOOOOOOO!

Rydel's fans: Go Rydel!

**"Love Me Like That"**

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

Audience: WOOOOOOOO *Clapping*

Kelsea: Whoo great songs guys! *Clapping*

R5: Thanks!

Kelsea: Okay that it everybody! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!

*Backstage with Riker and Nicole*

Riker: Nicole i'm engaged! Now leave me alone you creep!

Nicole: FINE! *See a random cute guy* Hey hot guy *Walking with him*

Riker: *Rolls eyes*

*With Ratliff and Kelly*

Kelly: But i wanna be with you!

Ratliff: I'm sorry but my heart belong to Rydel now. *Walk away but drag by Kelly*

Kelly: Let see if this will work! *Kiss him passionately*

Rydel: *Walk to bathroom but see Ratliff kissing Kelly on my left side. Tears* Ratliff?

Ratliff: *Pull away see Rydel* Rydel this isn't what's look like!

Rydel: Oh i see what's look like! How could you!? *Run away crying*

Ratliff: RYDEL WAIT COME BACK!

Kelly: *Smirk*

Ratliff: *See Kelly smirking* OH SO THAT WHY YOU'RE HERE FOR! NOW I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. FOR GOOD! *Walk away*

Kelly: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ELLINGTON!

*With Riker*

Riker: *Walking by. Hears Rydel crying.* Rydel are you ok?

Rydel: *Open door* Riker *Crying*

Riker: Rydel what wrong!? *Hugging her*

Rydel: R-ratliff cheated on me *sobbing*

Riker: Ugh that jerk. It ok Rydel,i'm here.

Announcement: ELLINGTON RATLIFF COME TO MY STUDIO NOW!

Ratliff: *Walk in studio* H-hi Kelsea...

Kelsea: Care to explain? *Crossing arms*

Ratliff: Look you know i would NEVER hurt Rydel. Kelly kiss me first and beside i don't even likes her and plus she trying to get me away from Rydel!

Kelsea: WELL THEN IF SHE TRY GET YOU BACK. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CALL SECURITY?

Ratliff: ...Well i could thought of that... *Chuckle nervously*

Kelsea: *Glare at him* While the show start. You're gonna stay here and write a song to apologize Rydel. *Walk out.

Raliff: *Sigh*

**Sorry for the wait! I was having huge writer block! So reviews for the next one! OH AND DID YOU SEE WHERE TRISH AND DEZ KISS IN WHAT IF AND WHERE'S AUSTIN EPISODE? I START TO FREAK OUT! :D Well bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! Here ya go!**

Kelsea: And we are back!

Audience: WOOOOO *Clapping*

Kelsea: Okay before we start. Ratliff has a surprise for Rydel *Smile*

Audience: AWWWWWW!

Rydel: Wh- *Get cut off by Ratliff singing*

Ratliff: *Singing*

**"Take Me Back"**

Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh  
(Cloud nine strides)  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
(I need you back in my zone)  
Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh!  
(Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own)  
Coz I can't live without Ya oh oh oh  
(I need you back in my zone)  
Coz I can't live without Ya oh oh oh  
(Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own)

_[Tinchy]_  
Are you put females in a hot vests daily?  
Black, I'm the one, try me  
There's me thinking I'm moving styley  
Your friend was out there with both eyes on me  
Now I feel wrong cos you caught me  
I can make it up to you, trust me  
If ya say no, I would deal with that  
I'm hoping you'd take me back

_[Tiao]_  
I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
And all I need to know is  
Can you take me back _[x8]_  
(There's one thing I need to know)  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh

_[Tinchy]_  
Look, I know you got played and that  
And it's only right you ain't feeling, let alone rating that  
But babe, it's a fact, you call me the latest map  
I had to live by that, I spend nights in your bridges flat  
And I know that the thought alone is ill  
Left the next taste in your mouths like ya drinks gone flat  
(?) done me wrong like that, nah I can never do that, that's bad  
If ya say no, I would deal with that  
I'm hoping you'd take me back

_[Tiao]_  
I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
And all I need to know is  
Can you take me back _[x4]_  
(If I change the way I'm home)  
Can you take me back _[x4]_  
(There's one thing I need to know)  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh

Now I need you back in my zone  
(Coz I can't live without ya)  
Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own  
(Coz I can't live without ya)

I've played away, I'm wrong  
Now I need you back in my zone  
Cos I'm sittin' at home alone  
And I need to know

_[Tiao]_  
I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
And all I need to know is  
Can you take me back _[x4]_  
(It's only now I'm home  
Can you take me back _[x4]_  
(There's one thing I need to know)  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
(Now I need you back in my zone)  
Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
(Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own)  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
(Now I need you back in my zone)  
Coz I can't live without ya  
(Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own)

Ratliff: *Hold her hand* Please take me back? I love you so much.

Rydel: Oh Ratliff *Kiss him*

Rydellington fans: *Scream wildly*

Kelsea: Aww that was sooooo beautiful!

Rydel: Wow Ratliff. I'm surprise you're singing solo for the first time!

Ratliff: Yea? *Thinks* Yea...I sure did! WOO!

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: Alright, now let get start it! Michelle,hit it!

Michelle: Alright we have next dare from R5KickAuslly29. She want the guys to dance to Whip my hair by Willow smith

Rocky: Okay hold up! Why does it ALWAYS have to be the boys and not the girls!?

Rydel: Because boys drool,girls rules! *Giggles*

Everyone but the boys: *Laughing*

Kelsea: Alright guys get ready! *Plays whip my hair*

Boys: *Dance to it*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Girls: *Laughing theirs heads off*

Kelsea: Okay *Laughing. Stop the music*

Boys: *Sit*

Michelle: Okay that it *Smile*

Kelsea: Alright! We only have 30 mins left! So that mean they'll pick you guys to dare them something! And if you have prank ideas. Text me at 555-237-1818! Okay who want to go first? *Smile*

Ryland: I will *Stand up*

Fangirl1: RYLAND I LOVE YOU

Fangirl2: RyRy pick me!

Fangirl3: Over here!

Ryland: You! *Point to Fangirl2*

Fangirl2: I dare you to be shirtless and dance around!

Ryland: *Takes shirt off and dance around*

Kelsea: Okay next?

Rydel: Me!

Girl#1: Rydel!

Girl#2: Delly over here!

Rydel: I pick...you! *Point to Girl#1*

Girl#1: I dare you to kiss Ratliff!

Rydel: *Smile* Sure! *Kiss Ratliff*

Ratliff: *Smile kisses back*

Rydellington fans: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Rocky: My turn!

Fangirl1: ROCKYYYYYYY

Fangirl2: Rocky pick meeeeeeeeee

Fangirl3: ROCKY I LOVE YOU!

Rocky: Um you! *Point to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: It is true that you're sexy doing twerking?!

Rocky: Sure why not...*Twerking*

Rocky fans: *Fangirling*

Kelsea: *Read text* Um Rydel why did you tell everyone that i'm being mean person?

Rydel: *Confuse* What? I would NEVER say that! You're a great girl and friendly!

Everyone: *Laughing*

Rydel: W-what so funny?

Kelsea: PRANK YA! Thank you for your prank idea Shelly! *Wave to audience*

Rydel: So mean *Pout*

Kelsea: Aww Rydel! I'm sorry. But hey that was sweetest thing you ever says to me! Thanks *Smile*

Rydel: That what are friends for! *Smile*

Ratliff: Can i go next?

Kelsea: Yep!

Fangirl1: Ratliff over here!

Fangirl2: RATLIFF!

Ratliff: I pick...YOU *Point to fangirl1*

Fangirl1: I dare you sing 'I'm sexy and i know it'!

Ratliff: Okay! *Singing I'm sexy and i know*

Riker: My turrrrrrrrn!

Fangirl1: RIKER I LOVE YOU

Fangirl2: RIKER PICK ME

Fangirl3: Riker!

Riker: YOU *Point to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: I DARE YOU TO KISS VANESSA!

Riker: SURE *Walk up to Vanessa and kiss her*

Vanessa: *Kiss back*

Rikessa fans: RIKESSA FEELS!

Kelsea: AAAAAAAAHHHHH OMG SOOO MANY FEEEEEEEELS! *Squealing*

Ross: ME NEXT

Fangirl1: ROSS!

Fangirl2: Ross pick me!

Ross: You! *Pick to Fangirl2*

Fangirl2: Do the muscle!

Ross: *Shows the muscle*

Fangirls: *Faints*

Laura: *Thinking* He's so sexy!

Vanessa: LAURA *Snapping finger*

Laura: Huh!?

Vanessa: Kelsea was asking you if you want to do one

Laura: Oh uh sure!

Girl#1: Laura pick me!

Girl#2: LAURA

Girls#3: Laura over here!

Laura: Um...you! *Point to Girl#1*

Girl#1: What were you thinking?

Laura: Um...*Sigh* That Ross is sexy *Looking down blushing*

Ross: *Blush*

Raura fans: AAAAAHHH OMG RAURA FEELS!

Kelsea: UGH SO MANY FEELS GOING AROUND

Michelle: Alright Vanessa go ahead *Smile*

Girl#1: Vanessa pick me!

Girl#2: Vanessa!

Vanessa: You! *Point to Girl#1*

Girl#1: I dare you to kiss Riker!

Vanessa: *Kiss Riker*

Riker: *Smiling kisses back*

Kelsea: Okay that it everybody! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!

**Please reviews for your ideas! And that phone number i wrote up there is just the made up. And AntriLover5 i will do your prank in next chapter! :) Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

*Backstage with R5*

Riker: Shh. *Whispers* Okay guys. Rocky you grab the other side of bed and i'll grab this side. And Rydel you get the door. Got it?

Rocky/Rydel: *Whispers* Got it!

Rydel: *Hold door open*

Rocky/Riker: *Drag it outside and put the bed in the pool*

Ratliff: *Laughing while watching*

Rydel: *Laugh* Sweet dream Ross *Giggles*

Rocky: He sleep like an angel

R4: *Laughing*

Riker: Okay let shout to wake him up okay? On 3. 1,2,3!

R4: ROSS WAKE UP!

Ross: Wha- *Fall in pool. Swim up and eyes widen* AAAAAAAAAAHH! SO COOOOLD! AAAAAAAAAHHH *Climb on bed and shiver*

R4: *Laughing*

*With Kelsea,Michelle and audience*

Kelsea/Michelle/Audience: *Watching on video of Ross's reaction. Laughing*

Kelsea: *Laughing. Pause the video* And that was the prank idea from AntriLover5! You were right! It WAS funny prank!

Audience: WOOOOOOO! *Clapping*

R5: *Walk in*

Ross:*Walking in with a towel glaring at them*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kelsea: Alright let get this show start it!

Michelle: Okay our next one is from EnvyNV to DARE ROSS TO TELL US IF HE WOULD CHOOSE LAURA AND AUSTIN AND ALLY OVER R5 OR NOT!

R5/Laura: *Look at Ross*

Ross: Um...both. Cause i love singing with my siblings and friend and acting with my beautiful co star and cast *Smile*

R5/Laura: *Smiles*

Kelsea: That's so sweet! *Smile* next please!

Michelle: Next one is from R5KickAuslly29. But girls need to go backstage!

Rocky: FINALLY GIRLS TURN!

Girls: *Rolls eyes and walk backstage*

Kelsea: Okay boys! She want you guys to prank the girls by arguing each other!

Boys: SWEET!

Kelsea: Okay girls you may come back!

Girls: *Walk in*

Boys: *Arguing*

Vanessa: Why are you guys arguing? *Confuse*

Boys: *Arguing*

Laura: Boys?

Boys: *Arguing*

Rydel: BOYS!

Boys: *Stop*

Laura: What all this arguing about?

Boys: *Look at each other. Laughing*

Girls: *Confuse*

Boys: PRANK YA! OH YEA *Giving each other high fives*

Girls: Oh...

Kelsea: *Laugh* Great job guys! Okay anything else Michelle?

Michelle: Our next dare is from mimilovesdisney24. She dare all of us to say their true feelings to everyone. if you lie you will get shocked.

Kelsea: Okay! Ross go first.

Ross: My true feeling is Mashed potatoes

*Electric shock to Ross*

Ross: HAHAHAHA. Okay stop! Just kidding! My true feeling is Laura *Smile*

Raura fans: EEEEEEEEEEP!

Kelsea: Ok Riker!

Riker: Vanessa!

Vanessa: Riker!

Laura: Ross!

Rydel: Ratliff!

Ratliff: Delly!

Rocky: Kelsea!

Kelsea: Rocky! *Smile*

Ryland: Bella!

Kelsea: Okay that all we have! We only have 20 mins left so why not have R5 to sing for us?!

Audience: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Cheer wildly*

R5: *Plays*

**"Here Comes Forever"**

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

Riker: Here's this song called crazy 4 u! Is kinda old so if you knew this. Sing along!

**"Crazy 4 U"**

I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

_[Chorus]_

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah...

_[Chorus]_

_**"Loud"**_

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Kelsea: Give it up for R5!

Audience: WOOOO! *Clapping*

Kelsea: Alright we'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye!

Rydel: *Get up. See Ross asleep.*

Ross: *Sleeping*

Rydel: *Sigh. Smirking of idea. Bend down and about to whispers to his ear but scream instead*

Ross: *Scream like a girl*

Rydel: *Laughing my head off*

Ross: So uncool Rydel! *Glaring while walking away*

Rydel: To me it is! *Laughing*


	11. Chapter 11

*Backstage*

Boys: *Sit on chairs*

Girls: *Giggles behind the wall*

Rydel: Shhh. 1,2,3, Now!

Girls: *Pull strings with whipped cream, apple juice and other sticky fall on them*

Boys: AHHHH!

Ross: WHAT THE HECK?

Girls: *Walks out laughing*

Riker: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *Cleaning it off*

Vanessa: Let just say. . . . Thanks to BTRBigTimeRossian32 for her prank idea! *laughing*

Kelsea: *Walk in laughing* Good job ladies! *Givning them high fives*

Kelsea: Alright guys the show about to start. Let go.

R5/Ryland/Maranos sisters: *Walk on stage*

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOO *Clapping*

Michelle: Umm guys where's Kelsea?

Audience: *Confuse*

Riker: Maybe she- *Feel a cold water on me*

Everyone: AAHHHHHHHH

Kelsea: *Running in laughing* PRANK YA! That was a prank from R5KickAuslly29.

Rocky: *Laughing* Very funny! *Smile*

Kelsea: Ok well that all we have. So look like we'll have you guys to tell them your ideas! Or if you have any pranks ideas. You know my number *Smile*

Kelsea: Ok who wanna go first?

Laura: ME *Smile*

Girl#1: Laura over here!

Girl#2: LAURA

Laura: I pick...you! *Point to Girl#1*

Girl#1: I dare you to do 'Ally way' dance!

Laura: Sure! *Do the ally way dance*

Vanessa: Mine turn!

Girl#1: Vanessa!

Girls#2: Vanessa pick me!

Girl#3: Pick meeeeeee

Vanessa: I pick you! *Girl#2*

Girl#2: When are you and Riker are getting married?

Vanessa: Um *Look at Riker*

Riker: *Smile*

Vanessa: We haven't decide it yet *Smile*

Riker: Me next!

Fangirl1: Riker pick meeeeeee

Fangirl2: Over here!

Fangirl3: RIKER I LOVE YOU

Riker: I pick you *Smiling pointing Fangirl2*

Fangirl2: What would you do if you get bored?

Riker: That's a good question! I would just go for a jog with my sister Rydel!

Rocky: My tuuurrrrrrrnnnnnnn

Fangirl1: ROCKY I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Fangirl2: Rocky pick me!

Rocky: You! *Point to fangirl2*

Fangirl2: I dare you to take off your shirt and do the muscle!

Rocky: *Takes shirt off and do the muscle*

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ross: ME NEXT

Fangirl1: ROSS SHOR LYNCH PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fangirl2: Rossy babe over here!

Fangirl3: ROOOOSSSSSSSSSSS

Ross: I pick you *Point to fangirl3*

Fangirl3: I DARE YOU TO KISS LAURA FOR 2 MINUTES!

Ross: Sure! *Walk up to Laura and kiss her*

Laura: *Kiss back*

Raura fans: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RAURA FEEEELS

Raura: *Pulls away blushing*

Kelsea: EEEEEEEP RAURA FEELS *Squealing*

Ratliff: Okay mine turn!

Fangirl1: Ratliff!

Fangirl2: Ratliff pick me!

Ratliff: You! *Pointing to Fangirl1*

Fangirl1: I dare you to tell the reviews you love them!

Ratliff: Okay! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

Rydel: My turn *Smile*

Girl#1: Rydel!

Girl#2: Delly over here!

Rydel: I pick you *Smiling pointing Girl#2*

Girl#2: What's your favorite song?

Rydel: *Smile* Love me like that!

Kelsea: So is mine!

Ryland: Me next peeps!

Fangirl1: RYLAND PICK ME

Fangirl2: RYLAND I LOVE YOUUUUUU

Fangirl3: ME ME ME ME

Ryland: You! *Pointing to Fangirl3*

Fangirl3: What's your favorite song of R5?

Ryland: Ooooh that a hard one! Ummm i would say...all of them!

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Kelsea: Alright thanks guys! Let see uhh we only have... 35 mins! So i was thinking maybe we can have R5/Ryland and Marano sisters can do T or D each other! What ya say!?

Audience: YEAAA *Clapping*

Kelsea: Okay who want go first? *Smile*

Ross: I will!

Kelsea: Kay!

Ross: Ratliff! I dare you to hold breath for 20 seconds!

Ratliff: Alright. *Hold breath for 20 and breathe*

Ratliff: Okay um...Ryland i dare you to sing Twinkle little star while twerking!

Ryland: *Sing while twerking*

Fangirls: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Ryland: Okay Ross. It is true you're still scared of the bugs? *Hold laughter*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Ross: *Mumble* Yes*

Riker: *Laughing* Okay Rocky i dare you to run around in your boxer short and sing single lady

Rocky: *Run around in boxer short* I'M A SINGLE LADY I'M A SINGLE LADY!

Everyone: *Laughing*

Rocky: Riker it is true you love puppy?

Riker: Of course i do! I LOVE PUPPY!

Rydel: Um Laura i dare you to kiss Ross for 20 minutes! *Squeal*

Laura: *Kiss Ross for 20 minutes*

*20 minutes later*

Laura: Okay Vanessa i dare you to sit on Riker's lap

Vanessa: *Sit on Riker's lap*

Vanessa: Rydel,i dare you to sit on Ratliff's lap *Smile*

Rydel: *Smiling sitting on Ratliff's lap*

Kelsea: Okay thanks guys! We only have 15 mins left! So maybe Ross can sing one of A&A Songs?

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Clapping*

Ross: *Grab his guitar and start strumming* Why don't i sing 'Can you feel it'? *Smile*

Fangirls: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ross: *Strumming*

**"Can You Feel It"**

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I know it's when I can't stop my self from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove  
(Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom boom  
(Boom da boom boom)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it!  
Its so electric I'm infected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide  
(Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-ime  
(Ti-i-i-ime)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up and get it rockin'  
Hey Hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey Hey  
Put your hans up we're lightin' up the sky  
Tonight TONIGHT  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it

Audience: *Cheering and clapping*

Fangirl: I LOVE YOU ROSS!

**"Not A Love Song"**

You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no

Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song

Ross: Thanks guys! I have 2 more songs and then Rydel gonna sing for you guys!

Audience: Woooo!

**Rock N Roll**

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll

Oh!  
When I'm walking down the street  
It's like a show  
I got that rock n' roll (yeah)  
I got that rock n' roll  
I see you staring at me everywhere I go  
I got that rock n' roll  
I got that rock n' roll

It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey girl did I mention

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll

I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll

**"Who I Am"**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh ohohoh

Maybe I shouldn't have lied  
I was in over my head  
All the games that I played  
Just played me instead  
Please forgive me  
I'm trying to forget  
I was too busy fronting  
How dumb can I get

Oh-oh-oh  
So busted  
Oh-oh-oh  
I messed it up up up  
Gonna tell you what what what

Gonna dance like the freak imma be tonight  
Sing the wrong words into the mic  
Cause that's just who I am  
That's just who I am  
I wont care if they laugh at me  
If I lose my grip on gravity  
I'm doing the best I can  
Cause that's just who I  
That's just who I am

Ross: Thanks guys! Here's Rydel!

Audience: GO RYDEL! WOOO!

Rydel: Hey i'm gonna sing a song what i always sing before i wrote 'Love me like that' So i'm gonna sing one song 'Call me maybe' Cause we're out of time so i'm just gonna sing will quick okay? *Smile*

Rydel's fans: WOOOOOOOO GO RYDEL!

**"Call Me Maybe"**

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

Rydel: SO CALL ME MAYBE *Pose*

Audience: WOOOOOOOO! *Clapping*

Kelsea: Alright thank you guys! We'll be right back with more reviewers! Bye! *Smile waving*

Audience: *Cheers and clapping*

*Backstage with Riker and Rydel*

Riker: Are you sure Rydel? What if Rocky doesn't like your prank?

Kelsea: What prank?

Riker: Rydel want to prank Rocky by her getting pregnant with Ratliff.

Kelsea: *Silence* Are you sure about that?

Rydel: Yes i'm sure! It will be funny to see his reaction!

Riker: He will get mad.

Rydel: Eh he'll get over it *Motion her hand*

Rydel: Please!?

Kelsea: *Sigh* Okay i guess you can.

Rydel: Yay! Oh i can't wait to see his reaction! *Squeal*

Riker/Kelsea: *Look at each other. Sigh*


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't take up space! I just have writer block that all. I knew my stories are sucks. Maybe i should quit writing this...**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna: Hey guys! Guess who's backk!

Audience: *cheers*

Anna: That's right, it's me. Anna. *Turns to R5* How are you guys?

R5: We're great! Thanks! How about you?

Anna: I'm great, thanks for asking. Anyway, back to the pranks. Michelle, out first prank?

Michelle: This is gonna be great. Before we start this prank... Give it up for BELLA!

Bella: *walks onstage*

Ryland: Bella! *Runs to hug her*

Bella: Ryland! *hugs back*

Audience: Awww.

Michelle: Alright, the dare is from mimilovesdisney24 for all the couples to switch roles.

R5, Bella, Laura and Vanessa: *Stare at Michelle in shock*

Anna: *laughs* This'll be interesting...

R5, Bella, Laura and Vanessa: Alright, fine. *whisper to each other before moving around and finding someone else*

Anna: And our new pairs are... *drumroll* Ross and Vanessa!

Audience: *cheers*

Anna: Riker and Rydel!

Audience: *cheers*

Anna: Ratliff and Laura!

Audience *cheers*

Anna: Rocky and Bella!

Audience: *cheers*

Anna: And... Ryland and Kelsea! But Kelsea's not here right now... But when she gets back!

Audience: *cheers*

Anna: Okay, the next prank is actually a dare from Lanzilla333. Ross, come here.

Ross: *confused, but walks towards Anna*

Anna: *whispers something in his ears*

Ross: *eyes widen, trying not to laugh* okay. *turns to Laura* Laura, I know we're not together tight now... *glares at Michelle*

Michelle: Hey! It was a prank.

Ross: Anyway, I have to tell you that... I'm not in love with you anymore. I love someone else.

Laura: W-Who?

Ross: Ratliff.

Laura: *cries and runs off stage*

Ross: Laura! *runs after her*

~backstage cam~

Ross: Laura, it was a dare. I love you.

Laura: Do you really?

Ross: Yes, with all my heart. *kisses her*

Laura: *smiles.

Audience: Awww *cheers* Raura! Raura! Raura!

Anna: Aww...

Raura: *blushes and sits back down*

Anna: Alright, now something easier, a question. Michelle?

Michelle: Who are your celebrity crushes?

Ross: Does Laura count?

Audience: *laughs*

Ross: No I mean she's a celebrity, right?

Anna: Ross- actually, that makes perfect sense.

Ross: Yeah, it does...

Riker: In that case, I think you all know the answers to that. Um... but just in case, mine's Vanessa...

Audience: *laughs*

Anna: *laughs* Oh, you guys... Well, that's all this time. Keep reviewing and until next time! See ya!

R5, Marano sisters, Bella, Michelle: Bye!


End file.
